Aaron Samuel - Techahuman
Playby: Daniel Conn Name: Aaron Samuel Age: '''22 years '''Sex: Male Sexual Orientation: Bisexual (but naive) Species: Techahuman Physical Description: ''' Aaron does not at first glance seem overly imposing, his demeanor being somewhat subdued, but standing at just under 6'2” tall, even his VSF uniform does little to conceal the sculpted lines of his impressively muscular physique. His dark brown hair is cropped close to his head which only serves to accentuate the strong masculine line of his jaw. His eyes are a bright shade of blue, but looking into them it soon becomes clear that there is something not quite right with this handsome youth. He speaks with an odd accent that seems to come from everywhere and nowhere. ---- '''Attitude: Aaron is very much a babe in the woods. His memories of his early life are sketchy and erratic with most of his recollections being the lessons he was taught in the lab. His non-VSF social skills are practically non existent and his emotional development is raw and somewhat childish. He feels immense gratitude to the VSF for 'curing' him of his 'childhood sickness'. Aaron is unusually insecure for a Techa and direly needs a strong partner. He just wants to know that he belongs somewhere in the world and desperately needs to feel the approval of his mentors. ---- Abilities: Aaron has the mutant ability to deliver an electric shock by touch similar to a taser, an ability he can still occasionally lose control of when particularly distressed. He can also shrug off all but extreme voltages himself with no ill effects. The uncontrolled side effects of the mutation were however considerable, making him uncoordinated and and severely compromised his ability to form both short and long term memories. These abilities are what resulted in him being sent to the lab and he has no recorded family. The Techa process has stabilised his original mutation and he has no inherent learning disability but his social and emotional development lags considerably behind his chronological age. His education has been intensively focused on joining the VSF and as such even the most rudimentary unrelated skills are entirely outside his knowledge or experience. Aaron also suffers from a childish fear of being alone in the dark. Standard Techa abilities: strength and speed of five men, enhanced vision and hearing. ---- History: ''' Aaron was born in New Vegas. His parents had been keen on taking advantage of the bonuses received for procreation and Aaron was the eldest of seven children. Unlike his siblings however there was something very abnormal about him, the cause of that being that unbeknown to his 'father' he did not share the same sire as his sibs. Aaron was labelled a stupid and defective child. He did not seem to be able to remember the simplest things from one moment to the next. He could barely speak, couldn't read and was the constant butt of his sibs jokes and malicious pranks, falling for the same tricks again and again. Neither did his parents consider him a pretty child as he grew heavily muscled and clumsy, easily frightened and prone to tremors in his hands. When he reached his teens he was still no more able to take care of himself than a toddler. However he did, during a particularly spiteful game his sibs decided to play, discharge an electric shock sufficient to render one of his sisters unconscious. His parents immediately panicked. His father took him to the far side of the city and abandoned him there, hoping someone else would do what he dare not and finish the freak off. Aaron's resulting terror kicked his mutation into overdrive and it wasn't long before the VSF were called in to deal with the problem. Aaron has spent his life since then in the lab. At first he was nothing more than a curiosity and a guinea-pig, however his being placed into the Techa program produced interesting and potentially useful results for the researchers, and after they had identified and stabilized his electro-kinetic mutation Aaron rapidly developed into a very promising Techahuman. Still a very far cry from normal by any possible definition of the word, Aaron is as stable and functional as the lab can manage – only bonding with a partner will significantly improve his performance now... '''Rp Sample: “Again!” the instructor's voice rang out with authority and the young Techa immediately jumped to obey. Aaron had always found the physical side of his VSF training to be the simpler task. The instructors were always so very clear about exactly what they wanted from him. He raced around the gym circuit again, navigating each obstacle in turn. He knew he was good at this, better than the other Techa he had been timed against yesterday, or stronger at least. Doubt loomed again in his mind however, was he good enough? He found it so easy to get confused at his other lessons, just trying to figure out what they wanted from him was hard sometimes. He wanted to please his instructors, he wanted them to be proud of him, but still sometimes he just didn't understand. He was afraid that they would be disappointed in him and that he would never get a partner of his own. That thought frightened him more than any other, it would mean he had failed them, and he owed them all so much. He owed them everything. Aaron skidded to a halt in front of the instructor, relieved to see that his maudlin distraction hadn't adversely affected his time. He really should not allow his attention to wander in that fashion during training. Before any comment was made however, the doors of the gym flew open and a trio of VSF officers trooped in. Aaron snapped to attention as he had been taught, remaining where he stood as his instructor strode over to the officers. His hearing was entirely adequate to follow any conversation at that range, however the exchange was made primarily through documentation. The VSF officers were unhappy, that much he could see and now his instructor was unhappy too. They turned to look at him and he fought the urge to flinch. They were not happy with him. Had he done something wrong? His guts knotted up as he watched fearfully. He did not understand what he could have done wrong but somehow he must be at fault. The instructor turned smartly and walked back to him. Aaron was trembling, waiting fearfully for the coming rebuke. “It seems,” his instructor spoke in his emotionless measured tone, “that you are to receive your opportunity to serve sooner than anticipated.” He indicated the waiting VSF officers. “You will accompany these men.” Aaron's glance flickered over to the three patiently waiting vampires. “Your partner is waiting...” Category:Characters Category:Techahumans Category:Content